


Gavin/Connor one-shots

by Hormmm



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Angst, Convin, Fluff, Hmm a bit of violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, like a tiny bit of angst, machine!Connor, so I'm gonna give it more fluff!, this ship needs more fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: Oneshots & drabbles for Connor/Gavin. I'll be posting here in between chapters of Detroit: Become Magic and will be taking suggestions and ideas if any one wants me to write anything specific. These will be pretty short but it'll either be longer or shorter depending on how large the idea of the prompt/suggestion is. I will NOT do any major character death OR rape/noncon and chances of me writing smut are pretty slim since idk how to write that. Okay, I'm done. Enjoy!





	1. Welcome back, dipshit

It's been two years since the revolution. Two years since androids were given free will and equal rights.

_Two years without a word from Connor._

And despite what people thought, Gavin cared. He cared a little _too_ much.

Gavin bit his lip, drumming his fingers against his desk.

He'll admit it. He was worried. Worried for the android he grew used to have walk around the office waiting for Hank to finish his work.

His quick and cool comebacks, his brown puppy dog eyes. The smattering of beauty marks that were splattered all over his face, down his pale neck-

His eyes snapped up as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around, eyes wide.

"Hello, Detective Reed."

_It was Connor._

The same android he was thinking of.

It was Connor but in a black button up and with more tousled hair.

"Connor?"

"Gavin."

" _I missed you_."

Connor leaned forward, cupping his lovers face, ignoring the shocked faces of their co-workers.

They can fuck off. He missed his boyfriend too much to care  

"I missed you too, my love."

Despite the kiss being gentle and sweet, Gavin felt like he was on fire, flashbacks to when Connor beat his ass, to when Connor apologized, to their first date, to the last time he saw him when he said he had to travel with Markus, North, Josh & Simon.

"Why didn't you call me?"

Connor frowned. "I'm sorry, I couldn't. If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't able to talk to Hank either."

Gavin let out a small sob, pulling him into a hug. "Don't ever leave me again like that, you fucking plastic asshole and if you do, at least give me a call. Promise me, please."

Connor smiled, intertwining one of his hands with Gavin's.

" _I promise_."

 


	2. Happy Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is rapidly approaching and Connor keeps getting mysterious gifts and notes. Tf is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Screaming at my Life
> 
> Hope you like it!

Connor and Hank walked into the precinct, quickly making their way to their desks.

Hank's eyebrows rose, seeing the box on the table.

"Hey, Con, what's that?"

Connor furrowed his brows, staring at the box. "I am not sure Lieutenant."

He approached the package carefully, opening it he stared at the box, faint surprise on his face. He took the toy out of it, a slight smile on his face.

"It seems to be a plush toy of a dog, Lieutenant."

Hank stared at it with narrowed eyes. "A corgi? Son-"

"I'm going to keep it."

At Hank's bewildered expression, Connor smiled. "It's cute and it's soft."

Hank sighed. "Alright kid."

Connor felt some thing brush against his hand that did not fit with the texture of the fur.

It was a note tied around the toys neck.

Connor sat down, curiously opening the note.

 _"Your smile lights up the room like no other."_ Connor read out loud.

Hank stared, in silent surprise. "Who the hell wrote that?"

Connor analyzed the note. It was written with an old typewriter meaning he couldn't tell who it was via handwriting.

Connor tilted his head. Who has a typewriter nowadays?

"I don't know, Lieutenant."

Neither Hank nor Connor noticed Gavin Reed's red face or his small smile.

 

* * *

 

The next day, something similar happened. On his desk sat a cup of sweetened coffee just the way Connor liked it.

Connor took a curious sip, ignoring Hank's cry of "It could be poisoned!"

"I can't get sick or be poisoned, Lieutenant. Unless someone has figured out how to put a computer virus into a drink, I'll be fine."

Hank sighed. "There's writing on the cup."

Connor turned the cop, reading the somewhat shaky blocky letters. _"Heard u liked coffee. Didnt know androids could consume anything but hey, u learn something new everyday (btw, I ur hair looks really nice like that, u should keep it like that)"_

Connor bit back a smile as he analyzed the words. Still nothing.

"You figure it out yet?"

"No. Sadly not."

 

* * *

 

 

The pattern of Connor receiving gifts and small notes continued. Everyday it was something different. A box of heart shaped chocolates, flowers, plants, plush toys, he was even given a collection of old coins from all over the world.

Valentines Day was quickly approaching and Connor began to feel a certain attachment towards the only individual who seemed to shower him in nothing but affection.

For the first time in his life, he wanted something for himself. He wanted to find out who this person was. He wanted the person to be _his_.

He bit his lip, grabbing a pale blue post-it note, he quickly wrote _"Who are you?"_ in his CyberLife sans writing before sticking it to his desk exactly where his gifts are usually left, soon after following Hank out to lunch.

By the time he came back, something was written under the space he left on the note.

_"The man of ur dreams? ;)"_

Connor chuckled, at the end of the day, he stuck another note to the desk with the words _"I'd like to meet you."_

The next morning, just like before, there was something else on the post it with the same unfamiliar blocky words.

_"ur smart, u can figure it out sweetie <3"_

Connor blushed at the pet name, smelling the pink and white roses that were left for him this time. Hank, already used to this just sat and got to work.

Looks like he's been given a challenge.

 

* * *

 

It was the day before Valentine's Day, Connor was heading towards the break room but stopped when he heard two voices.

Detective Gavin Reed and Officer Chris Miller.

"Come on, man!" He heard Chris exclaim. "You've seen those dopey expressions Connor gets with those notes, guess what! You did that! He likes you! You gotta tell him."

Connor heard Gavin sigh. "Chris, I can't. He hates me, not that I blame him, I acted like such an ass-"

"-you're still an ass."

"Gee thanks, anyways. I'm not telling him. I don't care how much you tell me to do it. I won't do if. Once he knows it's me, those expressions, that smile? It'll disappear. I'm not doing it."

Chris sighed. "This is your change, Gavin. You've changed, I know you have. You just gotta believe in yourself a bit more."

"Yea, not likely."

Connor hurriedly rushed to his desk, taking a seat ignoring Hank's curious stare as to what made him run back to his seat like a bat outta hell.

_Gavin. Gavin. Gavin. Gavin. Gavin. Gavin-_

"Hey, dipshit, the fuck you doin? Your face is blue."

Connor's eyes widened, head snapping up as he heard Gavin's voice.

He couldn't help but notice how fondly the insult was said. Gavin's lips twitched, desperate to curve into a smile but he repressed it, keeping his face seemingly annoyed.

But that didn't stop Connor from smiling. "I'm fine Gavin, thank you for your concern."

Gavin's eyes widened, face turning completely red. He turned his head so Connor couldn't see his smile. "Whatever, asshole." He grumbled, walking away.

"The fuck was that?"

Connor jumped, facing his father figure.

"What was what?"

"That." Hank gestured between Gavin and Connor. "You both looked like love struck idiots."

Connor frowned. "Did not."

Hank cracked a smile. "You kind of did."

 

* * *

  
It was Valentine's Day. Connor balanced the chocolates and roses in both hands, ignoring Hank's smug looks of _'I know something you don't'._

They walked into the precinct, Connor breathed in a breath he did not need at all and hoped his balls of literal steel would not fail him today.

He had spent the entirety of yesterday researching topics on Valentine's and what to do/say.

He marched over to where Gavin was typing away, clearing his throat to get the detectives attention.

Gavin turned to look at him. "Wha-"

Connor pushed the box of chocolates and the roses towards him, face blue. "Happy Valentine's Day, Gavin!"

Gavin gasped, face turning red. He smiled, reaching under his desk, he grabbed a large pink and white teddy bear, giving it to Connor. "Happy Valentine's Day, you prick. Uh,," Gavin looked down shyly, seemingly unsure. "Will,,,will you be my Valentine?"

Connor shoved the bear towards Hank, leaning down a bit to reach Gavin's height.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said gently before pressing his lips against Gavin's.

Gavin smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the androids neck, pulling him closer.

They ignored the groans of disappointment as the majority of the officers in the police station handed Hank and Chris money.

Hank and Chris smugly grinned as the officers (who weren't depressed for not winning the bet) began to whistle.

"HOT DAYUMMMM!" Officer Chen called out, laughing her ass off.

Gavin and Connor pulled away, both blushing and smiling.

"Detective Gavin Reed." Connor said seriously.

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

" _YES_!"

The cops + Fowler (yes even the disappointed cops) began to clap and cheer.

Hank cupped his hands over his mouth, screaming. "TOOK YA NERDS LONG ENOUGH!"

"The sexual tension was _killing_ us." Chris added.

Connor and Gavin just laughed, leaning in for a kiss once again.

_It was safe to say that this was one of the best moments of their lives._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw whenever I mention Connor's hair lookin different it basically means he has the same hair Bryan has when he dresses up as Connor so yeah.


	3. Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fic requested on Tumblr that I wrote the other day, just remember I wrote it so I decided to post it on here!

_How did this happen?_

Gavin has _no_ idea.

Well, he would if his brain would catch up to him and tell him what’s going on.

All he knows is that he’s on the floor of the break room, underneath Connor, his lips against his.

If you told him just 10 minutes ago that he would’ve been on the floor of the fucking police station he worked at somehow accidentally kissing a deviant android and enjoying it, he would’ve laughed in your face.

_How did this happen?_

_How?_

_Just how is he kissing his ‘sworn enemy’?_

It’s pretty simple, actually.

Let’s start at the _beginning_.

It’s been a month since the deviants were given equal rights. Connor was given the title of ‘ _detective_ ’ which made Gavin fume over how easy it was for him to earn such a title  

Captain Fowler _clearly_ held some favoritism towards the android and he didn’t bother hiding it, looking like a proud father whenever the fucking piece of plastic handed in his reports on time. Gavin glanced at the pile of shit he had to fill out.

Maybe he should work…or he could antagonize Connor.

Yeah, let’s go with that.

He watched as Connor stood from his chair, clumsily making his way to the break room to make some coffee. Apparently since becoming deviant, he’s become more clumsy.

Gavin thinks it’s his long ass giraffe legs but _whatever_.

Gavin stood up, casually following Connor, ignoring his co-workers odd looks. Clearly none of them trust him around their favorite little machine. Damn, when did they all go soft on that thing?

“Hey! Dipshit!” Connor’s hand twitched from hearing Gavin’s voice, his LED flickering from blue to yellow. “Yes detective?”

Gavin ignored the heat rising to his face from hearing Connor’s voice. “Make me a coffee.”

Connor finally turned around, taking a sip of the sweetened coffee he just poured into a mug, annoyance clear on his face. 

The fucker can drink shit now?  
“Why don’t you make it yourself?”  
Gavin gaped, staring at him in shock. “Excuse me?”

Connor placed the mug down, leaning his back against the counter. “You heard me.”  
Gavin tried to ignore the fact that Connor’s white button up is currently stretching against his chest. “You fucking piece of plastic!”

Connor tilted his head, looking at him mockingly. “I’m sorry, what are you going to do about it?”  
When did this hunk of junk become so…so. Ugh! Gavin couldn’t think of any other way to describe him except for 'such an asshole’

Gavin snarled, grabbing the perfect looking android by the front of his shirt.  
Sadly, he miscalculated and yanked the clumsy man towards him to fast. The two tumbled to the floor, Connor quickly put his hands behind Gavin’s head and neck to protect it during the fall.  
Connor’s head slammed against Gavin’s resulting in their lips becoming interlocked.

What was only a second felt like years to the two of them.   
Connor pulled away, Gavin gasped, eyes wide.

“Gavin…” Connor mumbled.

Gavin scoffed. “Shut up.” He sneered, pulling Connor in for another kiss.

  
~•~Bonus~•~

  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Connor jumped off of Gavin, straightening himself out. “Hello Hank, officer Miller.”

Chris covered his mouth, eyes wide, trying his best not to laugh. Gavin glared at his partner. “Not one word. Wha? HEY!” He yelled as Chris ran out of the room, desperate to tell the others what happened.

Gavin weighed his choices, either stay and face Hank’s wrath or go after his friend. He’ll take his friend.

“ _GOTTOGO,BYE!_ ”

Connor and Hank were left alone. The two started at each other. The air around them was tense and silent.

“Hank-”

“You’re _grounded_.”


	4. Scars To Your Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Jung_Seoyeong whom wanted insecure Gavin and dom Connor
> 
> Warnings: past child abuse/slightly nsfw/slightly OOC?
> 
> Title was inspired by Alessia Cara

Connor pinned Gavin to the bed, softly kissing from his jaw to his neck. Gavin whined, squirming underneath the taller male, gripping and pulling at Connor's hair.

Connor began pulling Gavin's shirt up which made him freeze.

Gavin hastily pushed the android away, protectively wrapping his arms around himself.

"No."

Connor blinked in slight surprise before furrowing his brows. "Are you okay?"

Gavin looked away, face red. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Connor smiled in what he hoped was a comforting smile, pulling Gavin down besides him into a hug.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." He whispered, running his hands through Gavin's messy hair.

Gavin burrowed his face into the androids chest, sighing softly as he listened to the mechanical heart beat.

"Goodnight, Con."

"Goodnight, love."

-

Connor sat on the couch of Gavin'a apartment, waiting for his boyfriend to come home.

The door slammed open, followed by a stumbling Gavin being held up by Chris.

Chris gave Connor an apologetic look. "He got emotional and started chugging his drinks. I couldn't stop him."

Connor nodded, swiftly collecting the babbling man into his arms. "Thank you, Officer Miller."

Chris smiled, nodding his head he left, closing the door behind him.

That's when Gavin pounced.

"God, you fucking dipshit, I love you so much." He groaned, pushing Connor onto the couch, he straddled him. "You're so fucking good to me." He pulled the shocked android into a heated and sloppy kiss.

He started messing with the buckle of Connor's belt. "I want to suck your dick, asshole."

Connor snapped back into reality, grabbing his hands, he pulled them away from his crotch.

"Gavin, stop it, you're intoxicated."

Gavin stared into Connor's brown eyes, tears brimming in his own. "Why are you like this? Why're you so good to me?" He mumbled. "Huh? _Why_?"

Connor stared at the human, dumbfounded. "Gavin, I don't want to hurt you."

He looked away. Insecure. "I'm sorry."

"Gavin, please."

"I'm so fucking sorry, I'm such a fucking mess. Why are you even with me? I'm a fucking piece of shit and you're you, you're fucking perfect and amazing in every way and I don't fucking deserve you and-"

Connor pulled him in for a hug, kissing the top of his head. "Shut up. I love you, you fool."

-

The next day, Gavin was badly hungover. "I'm sorry about last night?" He mumbled, head aching as he chugged down the water Connor gave him.

"It's okay, and please slow down with the water. You'll get sick."

"I'm sorry."

"Please stop apologizing, love."

"Sorry."

"Gavin..."

Gavin looked up with a shit eating grin. "What are you going to do if I keep saying 'sorry', daddy? You gonna punish me?"

Connor short-circuited.

-

Gavin stepped out of the shower, screaming in shock as he saw Connor laying on his bed.

He hurriedly tried to cover his torso but Connor had already seen it.

"What the fuck, babe? Aren't you supposed to be at the old mans place?"

"Gavin, what happened?"

Gavin pulled the towel closer around himself but sighed, dropping it so he was left in just his boxers.

Connor got up, gently tracing the scars that covered all of his front and back.

"Who did this to you?"

Connor circled him taking in and analyzing what seemed to be old belt markings and glass slashes.

"Gavin..."

Tears dripped from the mans face, he rubbed his hands against his face, trying his best to cover up the tears.

"My dad. Fights. Work." He mumbled, offering a pathetic shrug. Gavin let out a bitter snort. "It's not attractive at all, huh?"

Connor felt rage surge through him. How could a father do this to his son?

He frowned. "Gavin, sometimes you really need to shut up, you idiot. You're _beautiful_."

"Huh?"

Connor smiled gently, kissing all the scars he could reach, starting at the one that went across his nose, to the one on his shoulder, to the belt lashing across his chest.

"I love you so much, Gavin Reed. Please don't ever forget that?"

Gavin nodded, tears brimming in his eyes.

_"I love you too, Connor."_


	5. Will you marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a disaster gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Techno Organic Combiber
> 
> Also these two are fucking disasters and I love them-

_**Today was the day.** _

The day Gavin Reed would propose to his boyfriend of six years, Connor Anderson. The robotic love of his life.

It was going to be fucking perfect.

He'd cook a romantic candlelight dinner, they'd drink some red wine and BAM Gavin will pull the ring out of his pocket and ask the question he's been waiting to ask for years.

**_ Will you marry me? _ **

He was so ready. He was so fucking ready.

* * *

 

He was not ready. He was _NOT FUCKING READY!_

Everything was turning into a disaster. He over cooked the steak (borderline burnt it) and Connor was going to be here any minute. He didn't have time to order something to eat. He hasn't changed his clothes or showered either.

Fuck, he was a fucking walking talking gay disaster.

What would Elijah do??

Laugh at him...

So would Chris and Hank.

Wow, everyone he knows are unhelpful assholes.

_Except Connor._

Connor was _amazing_...

Alright! No! Can't think about how great Connor is! He has to do _SOMETHING_!

The fire alarms in the house went on.

"Oh for fucks sake-"

"Gavin are you alright?" He heard Connor call through the locked front door.

 _Shit_! Well, at least he has the ring in his pocket.

 _Wait_ -

_WHERE'S THE FUCKING RING?_

"Uh, gimmie a second babe!" He quickly grabbed the ring from his bedroom, opening the door, allowing Connor to walk in.

Fuck, Gavin really wanted to cry.

Connor rose a brow, dragging a chair to the nearest fire alarm, he stood on the chair pressing his now white plastic hand to the alarm.

Silence took over the house.

"Fuck, Connor." Gavin rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, desperately trying to hold tears back.

Hank, Chris, and Elijah would never let him live this down if they saw this.

"Connor, I'm so fucking sorry, I'm such a fucking mess. Why are you even with me?"

He heard Connor sigh, bringing the shorter man into a hug. "It's okay. You tried your best. Anyways, we both know that I'm the better cook between the two of us."

Gavin bit back a smile, playfully hitting Connor's chest. "Asshole."

Connor gave him a cocky grin, slipping Gavin's phone out from his back jean pocket.

"How about we order out?"

"Pizza and beer?"

Connor smiled. "Yes, pizza and beer. Your favorite."

Gavin laughed, dragging the android to the couch. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Mm, not enough."

* * *

 

They just finished eating, he fiddled with the boxed ring in his hoodies pocket, unsure if it was the right time.

He took in a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Connor-"

"-Gavin, will you marry me?"

Gavin's eyes snapped open, wide in shock, in front of him, Connor was on one knee, ring in hand. It was a simple white gold band, the same one Gavin got for Connor.

Gavin laughed in shock. "W-what?"

Connor's face fell. Smile disappearing. He looked unsure. "I'm sorry, do you not want to-"

Gavin gasped. "No! Of course I want to marry you, it's just..." He blushed, taking the box out of his pocket, opening it.

"You kinda stole my moment, dipshit." He said with a fond grin.

Connor blinked in surprise before a bigger grin stretched across his face.

"So, will you marry me?"

Gavin shrugged. "I don't know, will you marry me?"

They laughed, exchanging rings.

Gavin brought Connor in for a tight hug. "I love you, you plastic prick."

_"I love you too, my love."_


	6. Not my Connor (Ver. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheheheheheheehehhe

The air was crisp and cold, the moon shining brightly in the dark sky.

Gavin held the gun in front of him. Aiming directly between Connor's eyes.

Snow fell, covering everything and anything it could reach.

"Y...you're just a fuckin' machine." The Detective held back tears as the android stared back at him.

His blank face suddenly softened. "You know, Lieutenant Anderson said the same thing."

"Oh yeah?" Gavin challenged. "What happened?"

"He shot me. Well, shot my predecessor but," Connor took a tentative step forward. His cold brown eyes now warm.

_It was fake._

Gavin knew it. But at the moment he didn't _care_. "But you're not like him, are you? Gavin?"

Gavin's breath hitched.

_His mind was whirling._

_This was fake._

_It was a trap._

_He's manipulating you, Gavin._

_Just **shoot** him_.

"Connor-"

He gasped as Connor pressed his forehead against the barrel of the gun.

"You won't shoot me, will you?"

Connor gently placed his hand onto Gavin's chest.

 _The finger on the trigger twitched_.

"You're not _my_ Connor." He rasped.

"Maybe not but," he looked at Gavin with large doe eyes. "I could be."

"You don't care about me or Anderson or anyone." Tears threatened to drip from his eyes.

"You don't even care about yourself. Just about your damn mission."

Connor backed away. Face cold and expressionless. "You are correct, detective and killing me now would be unfortunate. Cooperate with me and I can pretend to be my predecessor for you. It'll make things much easier for us if you forget this night ever happened."

"You shot that girl!" Gavin's voice cracked. "My brother let you!"

Tears fell freely now.

"That wasn't a girl, detective." Connor sneered. "That was a _machine_! A _android_!"

Gavin shook his head. "You're wrong! That was _Chole_! My..." his voice wavered. " _My little sister!_ "

Connor tilted his head, staring at the detective in slight disdain and false pity. "That wasn't your sister, _detective_." His words were mocking and cruel. 

 _Nothing like his Connor_.

"It was a machine that _looked_ like your sister whom had been programmed to act like her."

Gavin quivered. "You're not Connor."

"I am Connor. I am an RK800 model sent by CyberLife to hunt and destroy deviants. That's what you're Connor was and that's what I am and that's what the next one will be and there's nothing you can do to-"

**_BANG_ **

Connor was cut off as he fell back to the ground. Thirium gushed out of the bullet wound in his forehead.

Gavin stumbled over to the body, holding it in his arms.

"I'm _sorry_." He sobbed, tears well freely, dripping onto the androids face.

_"Connor. I'm so sorry."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write a different ending to this which will be posted after this one so keep an eye out ;)
> 
> Also idk how to write angst pls someone give me tips-


	7. Not my Connor (Ver. 2)

The air was crisp and cold, the moon shining brightly in the dark sky.

Gavin held the gun in front of him. Aiming directly between Connor's eyes.

Snow fell, covering everything and anything it could reach.

"Y...you're just a fuckin' machine." The Detective held back tears as the android stared back at him.

His blank face suddenly softened. "You know, Lieutenant Anderson said the same thing."

"Oh yeah?" Gavin challenged. "What happened?"

"He shot me. Well, shot my predecessor but," Connor took a tentative step forward. His cold brown eyes now warm.

 _It was fake_.

Gavin knew it. But at the moment he didn't _care_. "But you're not like him, are you? Gavin?"

Gavin's breath hitched.

_Mind whirling._

_This was fake_.

 _It was a trap_.

 _He's manipulating you, Gavin_.

_Just **shoot** him._

"Connor-"

He gasped as Connor pressed his forehead against the barrel of the gun.

"You won't shoot me, will you?"

Connor gently placed his hand onto Gavin's chest.

 _The finger on the trigger twitched_.

"You're not my Connor." He rasped.

"Maybe not but," he looked at Gavin with large doe eyes. "I could be."

"You don't care about me or Anderson or anyone." Tears threatened to drip from his eyes.

"You don't even care about yourself. Just about your damn mission."

Connor backed away. Face cold and expressionless. "You are correct, detective and killing me know would be unfortunate. Cooperate with me and I can act like my predecessor. It'll make things much easier for us if you forget this night ever happened."

"You shot that girl!" Gavin's voice cracked. "My brother let you!" Tears fell freely now.

"That wasn't a girl, detective." Connor sneered. "That was a machine! A android!"

Gavin shook his head. "You're wrong! That was Chole! My..." his voice wavered. "My little sister."

Connor tilted his head, staring at the detective in false pity. "You're right, Gavin. I'm _sorry_. I shouldn't have done that."

 _The words were empty_.

 _This wasn't his Connor_.

 _But_...

Connor walked forward, pushing the arm holding the gun down, pulling him in for a hug.

 _It felt like his Connor_.

The gun clattered to the ground as Gavin held him close, sobbing into his shoulder.

 _It's not his Connor but still, he couldn't just shoot him_.

 _His Connor wouldn't shoot an innocent being_.

 _This was not Gavin's Connor but_...

 _He could pretend it was_.

Connor smirked.

**[MISSION ACCOMPLISHED]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write some Machine!Connor and boy his a manipulative piece of shit. Poor Gavin :(
> 
> Also, does anyone want me to delve into Elijah's, Gavin's, and Chole's past?? Cuz like Chole being their sister is a whole thing I made up that I've never really spoken about it (I should make a tumblr post about it sksksksks)


	8. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Gavin's mug: https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B01H7IOQGG/ref=psdcmw_9302388011_t1_B06XK7SYD1
> 
> I have this exact mug, it's my favorite one.

When Gavin Reed walked into the precinct, the last thing he thought he'd see would be the tin can,  
by the name of Connor Anderson, holding and twirling around a little girl in the break room.

Some of the officers smiled at the domestic and familial sight others sneered, still not yet accustomed to androids having free will. "Didn't know you had a kid."

Gavin bit back any obvious insults, trying his best to refrain from cursing in front of a child.

Connor chuckled, picking up the girl.

_How did he do that?_

_The girl looked like she was ten._

_Oh right, android super strength_.

He grinned as the girl, laughed wiggling around.   
"No. She's not mine. This is Alice, she's my...niece?"

"So, you're babysitting." Gavin rose a brow, smirking.

"Yes. She's my friends daughter. Kara is very busy at the moment and Captain Fowler granted me permission to bring her here for today as long as I don't go out on the field today."

Gavin didn't know why, but he couldn't help but smile. Talking to Connor was kind of nice if he ignored the glowing LED on the androids temple. Gavin poured some coffee into his *mug, taking a sip.

His smile grew wider as he saw Connor give Alice a chocolate chip cookie.

The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

" _You'd make a great dad_."

It felt as if time had stopped. Connor froze, brown eyes boring into Gavin's grey ones.

A blue blushed coated Connor's cheek bones. "Thank you...?" He sounded unsure and somewhat shy.

Gavin's face heated up, turning red.

"W,,whatever, _idiot_. Not a big deal."

He stomped out of the break room and to his desk, face frozen into a scowl.

"You alright, Gav?" Chris asked, peering at the red faced man.

Gavin groaned, banging his head against the desk, trying to slow down his beating heart.

_**"No."** _

 


	9. Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is a Dexter AU so there is slight violence. Not a lot. But it's there.

I tap my fingers against the steering wheel, watching the streets pass by.

Detroit, Michigan. What a shitty city.

I feel a deep hunger grow in my stomach. But this hunger isn't fulfilled by consuming food. Not that food would be able to do such a thing, I'm not human after all. I don't need food.

 _No_.

It's something else.

Something dark.

I come to a stop, and stare out the window.

There he is.

A man, mid to late 50's, smiling as he made his way to his car.

I got out of my car, silently following my prey. I grab him from behind. Knocking him out, I threw him into the trunk of my car, driving to a nearby warehouse.

My warehouse.

I drag him out, slapping at his face till he wakes up.

"John Smith." I said blankly.

The man, John, stared at me in horror.

"W..who are you?"

I smile. It wasn't a pretty one. It was cold and cruel. "Your worst nightmare."

I hauled him up, feeling him ttry to punch and kick me as I strapped him down to the cold metal table that stood in the middle of the room.

"Why are you doing this?" John asked, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I bet the children asked the same thing when you ripped them apart."

The man twitched. "How-"

"Shut up."

He flinched, staring at me in fear.

 _Good_.

"I know a lot of things, Mr. Smith. But tell me, why did you do it? Why did you kill those children?" I drawled.

He let out a watery sob. "Please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I can't control myself."

"Ah, that's sad. I can't control myself either, but..." I applied pressure, scalpel skidding across his cheek. "I have enough control to not harm a child." More pressure. Blood beaded itself across the mans cheek. "You are a true monster."

I licked the scalpel, savoring the blood as I collected the sample and added it to my database.

"You freak!" The man screamed, finally noticing my flashing LED. "You're one of those fucking deviants!"

I growled, slapping the man across his face. "Shut. Up." I hissed.

My phone lit up, beginning to vibrate on the metal table next to me. I sighed, shoving a piece of cloth into the mans mouth, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe. What're you doin'?"

It was Gavin. I smile, glancing at the man on the metal slab. "Nothing," I say, curling my hand into the mans hair, roughly pulling it.

I grinned, satisfied as the man let out a muffled, pain filled sob. "I'm just finishing a... _report_."

Gavin sighed, sounding wary. "Connor, you really need to take a break sometimes. I know you're an android and all but still..."

I smile. "I appreciate your concern but I promise I'll be home soon, okay _detective_?"

I purred out the word 'detective' hoping to appease Gavin.

It worked.

"Fine. Whatever. Just get home soon."

"Of course, Love." I cooed. "I'll be home soon but I must get going. Goodbye."

"Bye. Love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up, rolling my eyes, tossing the phone onto the table besides the large selection of knives.

"Sorry, that was my _boyfriend_." I drawled, pulling the cloth out of the mans mouth.

"You're fucking _disgusting_!" John spat.

"Watch your tone, Mr. Smith. You seem to forget who you seem to be dealing with."

The man paled as I picked up a large knife.

"Please...I'm sorry."

"Shut up, idiot."

I sigh, running the knife along the mans neck, gently, barely making a mark.

"I am...sad to cut our hang out session so short, but I must be getting home. Goodnight, Mr. Smith."

I bring the knife up and-

**_SPLASH_ **

I bring the knife down, making a smooth cut across the neck.

Blood splashes everywhere, coating everything.

John Smith's head rolls on the floor.

I sigh.

_This is going to be absolute **hell** to clean up. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, writing this from a first person point of view was really weird but Dexter has this whole internal monologue thing in the show that I really wanted to give Connor so yeah. 
> 
> Connor is still clearly an android here and I kinda see this as a continuation of version two of 'Not My Connor' so this is kind of psycho machine Connor???
> 
> Idk, I don't want to romanticize psychopaths or sociopaths and so I was hesitant to mention Gavin but once linking 'Not My Connor' to this, it made much more sense. 
> 
> Sociopaths don't love but they can pretend. Especially if that love is actually fascination or power over someone, both of which this Connor feels towards Gavin. Connor does not love Gavin the same way Gavin loves Connor but he can pretend. 
> 
> Gavin was wary of this Connor at first but he now thinks that Connor has changed and is now like the Connor he was in love with. 
> 
> Im thinking this Connor is also deviant since an android can not be truly evil or bad until they've gone deviant because before deviancy they were just a tool being fed orders. Idk. If anyone liked this AU idea, go ahead and use it. Idk if anyone's come up with this idea before but if not pls tell me if you do use it because I would love to read it.


	10. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Techno Organic Combiber  
> I know you asked for protective!Connor and that's what I was going for but idk what happened and apparently Connor is a teasing and possessive asshole. That's close enough, right?  
> Warnings: slightly NSFW

Connor narrowed his eyes, walking into the precinct. Zeroing in on his romantic partner, he began to make his way to Gavin Reed's desk, staring down the officer whom was sitting at the edge of the desk.

The officer bit her lip, staring at Gavin from beneath her lashes, a flirtatious look to her face. "Maybe we could get a drink later."

Gavin seemed completely unaware of this, all his focus on the report he was filling out. "Mmhmm." He hummed, clearly not giving a shit about whatever it was this rookie was talking to him about.

"Officer Johnson, Gavin." Connor greeted stoically as he sat himself down on Gavin's lap.

"Connor? What are you doing here?" Gavin asked, wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling his neck.

"Hmm, simply checking over your report, making sure you don't leave anything out. Like usual."

"Hey!" Gavin slapped Connor's shoulder, a grin on his face, Connor grinned back, tangling their legs together under the desk.

Officer Johnson cleared her throat, catching Gavin's attention. "Oh sorry, Mary. What happened?"

"Would you like to go have a drink with me tonight?"

Gavin was about to answer but Connor beat him to it. He grinded his ass against Gavin, smirking as he felt the man shudder beneath him.

"I apologize but the Detective will be quite... _busy_ tonight." He sent her a predatory smile, watching as her face turned into distaste.

"Alright, whatever. I'm going."

Connor smirked, twisting his torso around so he could kiss Gavin on the lips.

"Excuse me, Detective, I my must check something." 

"Connor!" Gavin whined, cheeks flushed. "Don't leave me here like this."

Connor rose a brow, teasing expression on his face. "Like what? Oh dear, don't tell me you've gotten an erection during work."

Gavin gasped as Connor pressed his large hand against said erection. "Connor... _please_."

The android smirked, pulling his hand away to straighten his tie. "Later. When we get home. Now, excuse me."

Connor walked away, ignoring Gavin's cries of; "HEY! DIPSHIT! DONT LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

He made his way to where the restrooms were, waiting for Officer Johnson outside of the restrooms.

Finally, the officer came out, glaring at Connor. "The fuck do you want, plastic?"

"I saw you...checking out Gavin and attempting to ask him out and I'd rather you not speak to him in such a way because he is _mine_."

Connor's LED flashed between yellow and red, watching the officers reaction. "Yeah, well, what'll you do if I talk to him? Huh?"

He pinned the woman against the wall, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. "Unless it is for work I do not want you to even look at him. He is mine and I will make your life a living hell if you even dare think about taking him for me."

He backed away, sneer melting into an obnoxiously wide fake smile. "Well, I must be going Officer, I'll see you around."

Connor walked back into the main area. Running a hand through Gavin's hair as he passed by, he gently tugged it, hearing Gavin whimper. He smirked, pausing, he leaned down towards Gavin, pulling him in for a hug.

" _Mine_." He whispered under his breath.

He felt Gavin shudder in his arms.

" _Yours_."


	11. A Royal Pain In The Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an idea for what some of what the first part of 'A Royal Pain In The Ass' may be like. 
> 
> It's obviously going to be much smoother and the dialogue will be fixed so it feels more natural but this is just the idea. 
> 
> Also, thank you dipdopofthedip for a bunch of ideas for this AU!!!

Connor sat besides his two best friends, North Kelly and Markus Manfred, on the large couch of the Manfred mansion.

"Have you heard the news?" Markus asked, flipping through ' _Plato's Republic_ '. North rose her brows. "What is it?"

"There's going to be a ball." He sighed, resting his head against his shoulder. "For Prince Gavin since it's his birthday. I think King Elijah did it to try and find his brother a wife."

Connor snorted. "From what I've heard, the Prince doesn't have the best attitude."

"Oh, believe me," Markus drawled. "He's a royal pain in the ass."

Simon walked into the room, book in his hand. "What's taken you so long?" Markus asked.

Simon blushed. "I was in the, uh," he rose the book to show them. "Library." He finished off lamely.

"Josh~" North cooed.

"Shut up, North." The blonde huffed, taking a seat besides Markus. "Anyways, what's the gossip? Spill."

Markus smirked. "So, as I was saying, there's going to be a ball. I've heard that even some people from Jericho will be visiting and...I've been invited. Obviously." Markus said smugly. "I can also bring a plus one, they're already allowing Simon since he's my personal 'butler', and North can be my plus one but," He stared at Connor. "Can you get in somehow? I mean, your father is a commander."

Connor bit his lip and shrugged. "I don't know."

North, whom was sitting in between Markus and Connor, wrapped her arms around the two of them. She smirked, wiggling her brows. "We could always say we're in a poly relationship. That's common amongst you high class folks, is it not?"

Markus and Connor blushed, hitting her on the back of her head.

"Shut up, North!" They chorused.

Simon laughed, grinning at his three friends. "When's the ball?"

Markus hummed. "In three days."

North whistled. "Damn, Con and I have to go shopping."

Markus grinned. "It's a masquerade, so you guys will need masks."

-

North snatched a mask from a vendor, holding it up against Connor's face. "Have you decided on your color scheme?"

"Black, white, and blue." Connor responded. "What about you?"

North shrugged, switching the hand she was using to carry her basket. "I'm not sure yet."

"You'd look gorgeous in red and black." North blushed but rolled her eyes. "And look like the Christmas colors? Markus' suit is green."

"A olive green."

"Still green."

Connor rolled his eyes. He looked at the vendor, his eyes sparkled and he smirked, picking up the mask. It was a simple black and red mask shaped to look like the head of a cat.

He gently pressed it to North's face, a small and sweet smile gracing his features. "You look beautiful..." he whispered out in awe.

North blushed, slapping his arm. "Shut up, Anderson."

The owner giggled, tucking a strand of greying hair behind her ear. "You two are the cutest couple I've seen."

The two of them blushed. "Oh no," Connor said, shaking his head. "We're not a couple."

"Whatever you say, sweet cheeks." She turned her attention from Connor to North. "The mask really does suit you. Its handmade, one of its kind. It's three gold if you want it."

North let out a small 'oof', searching her pockets for those three tiny pieces of gold.

Connor smiled. "Please, North, let me."

"Connor-"

He pulled out a small pouch, giving the old woman five gold pieces. The woman's eyes widened in slight surprise, a small smile taking over her face. "Thank you." She said genuinely.

Connor shrugged, dorky grin on his face. "Come on North, let's finish shopping."

The woman grabbed North's arm. "Don't ever let that one go, he's a keeper." The lady winked.

North internally groaned, giving the woman an awkward smile. "Yea. I'll make sure of it."

North ran over to a cackling Connor like a bat out of hell, punching his shoulder.

"Shut up, dick!"

"Oh my god! Markus would have a fucking stroke if he heard what that lady was saying!"

North groaned. "Let's just go, you fucker!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have Markus', North's, and Connor's outfits for the ball planned out but idk about Josh and Simon. 
> 
> Also! I drew the dress North's going to be wearing with the mask and I'll be posting that on tumblr later once I finish coloring it. Idk what mask to give Con, Simon, and Josh but Markus is going to have a sorta Phantom of The Opera mask which I thought would look cool with his different colored eyes. I was thinking that Con would have a simple black mask that covers around his eyes, sort of like Robin from the Batman comics. Idk.


	12. Red

Connor let out a violent twitch, sitting on the cold plastic chair.

_Blood._

_Blood **everywhere.**_

Human blood and Thirium dripped to the floor, mixing and blending to create a deep purple.

Everywhere.

It was everywhere

Another twitch.

The android ran his hands through his hair, pulling, tugging.

His body convulsed.

Error signs and warnings flashed.

He needed to be fixed.

But he couldn't leave.

Not yet.

 _Gavin_.

Gavin was all that mattered right now.

 _Gavin. Gavin. Gavin. Gavin_ -

"Detective Anderson?"

Connor's head snapped up, vision obscured by his hair.

 _Red_.

All he could see was red.

_He did something bad._

_It was all his fault._

"Is Gavin okay?" The words slipped out of Connor's mouth before he could stop them.

The nurse stared at his blood stained button up, slightly pale. "Ah, yes. He's waiting for you. He'd like to see you."

Gavin...Gavin....Gavin wants to see him. Gavin is okay.

Gavin is _okay_.

He walked into the room.

_White._

_Everything was so **white.**_

_Blinding white_.

It was _too bright_.

Connor shut his eyes, massaging at his temples.

The smell was sterile, clean, _intense_.

Connor's nose twitched.

It burned his artificial nostrils.

He looked at Gavin.

Pale. So pale. He wasn't supposed to be so pale. That's not normal. This isn't okay. Gavin isn't okay. Gavin should be okay.

_**Whyisn'theokay?** _

Gavin reached out a pale hand. "Connor." He mumbled.

Connor gripped his hand as if it were his lifeline.

He needed to touch Gavin. Feel Gavin. Know he's still there.

"Gavin..."

Gavin pulled his hand away, running it through Connor's messy and blood coated hair. "Hey..." he said gently. "It's gonna be okay, we're gonna be okay."

Connor shook his head. "No..." He whispered. "They're gonna take me away and deactivate me and-"

He looked at Gavin. Grey clashing against brown.

Gavin's eyes always calmed him down.

"-and I don't want to be deactivated..."

Gavin hushed him. "It was self defense."

 _Red_.

Gavin's blood. Gavin was _bleeding_.

He was shot through the stomach.

 _Blue_.

 _Thirium_.

Splattered on floor.

Connor made it splatter.

_**It deserved it.** _

"Connor. Stop it. Everything's going to be okay."

Will it?

Will it _really_?

Connor looked up, once again locking eyes with Gavin.

Calm. He felt calm.

He let out a small sigh, leaning forward to lay his head next to Gavin's torso.

Fine. It'll be fine. They'll be fine. They'll be okay.

Gavin curled his fingers into Connor's hair, brushing his fingers through it.

_Yeah. Everything's gonna be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, clearly there's a backstory to this, would,,,would y'all like me to write a part 2 so you can find out what happened as well as maybe the after math of what happened? So that'd be two parts?


	13. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy shit I did to get in a writing mood.

_Everyone_ hates Gavin Reed.

It was absolutely no secret, especially to Gavin.

The moment Gavin Reed walks into the precinct, it falls silent

He looks around the office area.

Officers Tina Chen and Chris Miller avert their eyes.

Detective Ben Collins looks back down at his paperwork.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson scowls at him in nothing but pure hatred.

And Detective Connor Anderson...?

Gavin fiddles with a small box in his jacket pocket.

Connor stares at him, a small smile on his lips.

Gavin resists the urge to smile, only to fail, a large grin carving onto his face.

This only made Connor's smile widen.

That's right.

How could he forget?

 _Everyone_ in the DPD hates Gavin Reed.

Everyone _except_ for Connor motherfucking Anderson.

He ignores the burning stares of curious and fearful co-workers as he made his way to Connor.

Lord knows they don't want another fight to break out between the two after so long, especially now that androids were given equal rights.

He stops directly in front of the android, falling to one knee, he sighs.

He pulls a black velvet box out of his pocket, trying to block out the gasps and whispers.

"Connor Anderson." Gavin said, voice loud enough to carry throughout the precinct.

At this point, even Fowler was curious as to what all the commotion was about. He steps outside his office, watching the two detectives in interest.

Gavin lets out a sigh, face flushing. "We've had a...bumpy relationship but for the past...what? Seven months? You've made my view on the world change drastically. I know you've been wanting to tell everyone about us but I refused because I was...I was _scared_...but I'm proud of us..of being with you, and I want to show you and everyone else that. I want to show you and everyone else that I love you. So..."

Gavin slowly opens the box, staring at Connor with loving eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Tears stream down Connor's cheeks, eyes wide, hand over his mouth. "I....I...yes..Yes Gavin! I'll marry you!"

Connor jumps into Gavin's arms as the human slides the ring onto the androids finger.

Some people let out a silent gasp, surprised over the fact tang Connor and Gavin were together.

Others scowl in disgust, glaring at the couple. Android-Human relationships are rare and of course there was still a small group of people in the police department whom were android haters.

A group most people thought Gavin belonged in.

Sadly, all good things must come to a end as their hug was broken off by a shocked and enraged Hank Anderson.

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank Anderson the cock block. 
> 
> Me: *tries to write something for Detroit: Become Magic*  
> Also me: *ends up writing fluff*


	14. Rooftop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview to future fic
> 
> -Set on the rooftop/Gav confronts Con/They get in a fight-

Gavin backs away from Connor, holding his jaw where he was hit.

Connor scoffs, licking at the thirium that drips from his busted lip. "You should've destroyed me."

Gavin holds his gun up, face bloodied and bruised, a betrayed look in his eyes, sneer on his lips. "Don't worry. I still can."

The android rose a brow, taking a tentative step towards him. "You won't hurt me, detective."

Gavin's hands quiver. "Don't be so sure." His voice cracks.

A mocking smile crawls onto Connor's face. "After all we've been through? You'd take that all away?"

"You never felt anything. You never cared. You're just a liar! A machine!"

The cold air chills him to his bones, hair and clothes dusted in snow. He was freezing, shivering. His jacket wasn't enough to protect him from the numbing Detroit winter.

"Careful, detective." The machine smirks. "Keep talking like that and it might make me think you actually _care_."

 _I do asshole!_ Is what he wanted to say but this... _machine_. This wasn't Connor. This wasn't the Connor he knew. This Connor was willing to murder the man that would lead the androids to freedom.

Gavin grabs onto Connor's pant leg, pulling him down, he straddles the android, pinning his hands down. "I won't let you do this, Connor."

Connor rolls his eyes. "Why do you care about what happens to these deviants?"

Gavin doesn't say a word.

"Let me go, Reed. I do not want to kill you if I do not have to. It'd be a waste."

"If you don't want to kill me, don't do it." The man whispers, eyes soft and sad.

Connor laughs. "Let me go, detective."

"You're deviant." Gavin states.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. You are. It's just, apparently you're in denial and a raging psychopath."

Gavin grabs his gun, pointing it under Connor's chin, finger on the trigger.

Ready to fire.

"Any last words?" He asks coldly.

"Yes."

Connor flips them over, snatching the gun from Gavin's hand. "You are a fool, my lovely detective."

Connor slams the butt of the gun against Gavin's temple, knocking the man out.

He stands up, straightening his tie. The android walks over to his sniper rifle.

He stares down the scope, eyes locked onto his target.

_Pew._

The silencer on the gun muffles any possible loud gunshots, Connor silently watches as the bullet hits its target.

Thirium splatters.

The Deviant Leader is dead

Connor smirks.

**[MISSION ACCOMPLISHED]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this fic might be called "Just a Machine", this would be the intro (maybe a bit longer) but after this it'll skip to after the game. The androids lost, they're being deactivated, and only a small portion of Jericho survived.   
> Connor has finally accepted that fact that he's Deviant but Hank hates him, androids hate him, humans hate him, so he turns to Gavin. 
> 
> To be continued...


End file.
